Jelousy
by PainGwen
Summary: Italy always told Germany he would do anything for him. Shortly after their wedding day, Italy proves this. How will Germany react when he finds out what his older brother did? Germany x Italy and Prussia x Italy, reference to murder and rape. This is a yaoi story! If you don't like don't read! Please Review! Rated M for most of story. T for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Italy always told Germany he would do anything for him. Shortly after their wedding day, Italy proves this. How will Germany react when he finds out what his older brother did? Germany x Italy and Prussia x Italy, reference to murder and rape. This is a yaoi story!**

Italy looked around nervously as he waited for his cue, he couldn't believe it, and today was his wedding day. His wedding day to the love of his life. Ludwig, also known as Germany. Italy hummed lightly and tugged at his black tux, he already knew Germany would be wearing his more "fancy" uniform. Germany had asked Italy for only three things for the wedding. He asked Italy to take his name, and that the wedding would be a more military styled wedding. Of course Italy had obliged quickly.

Italy heard the music of the wedding march begin to play and he again tugged at his cuffs with nervousness as he began to walk to the isle his older brother Romano walking him down the aisle.

Italy looked up and smiled, the nervousness gone the moment he saw Germany. His Germany standing proud and tall, grinning like a fool at the Italian. His bright blue eyes shimmered and his blonde hair was combed back. Italy couldn't help but think Ludwig looked spectacular in his uniform.

Italy made it to the front of the alter and hugged his brother before he turned to look Ludwig in the eyes. Germany couldn't help but smile at the shorter male standing next to him.

Italy looked at the priest before him and Germany and listened as best as he could until Germany turned to him a golden band in his hand. "Feliciano Vargas will you take me as your husband? To love and to hold as only yours and you as only mine?"

Italy gulped at the sound of Germanys voice, he was still nervous even with the German standing before him. "Will you take my name and live with me as my mate?"

Italy finaly was able to get the sound out of his mouth. But it was more squeaky. "S-Si Ludi." Italy felt the cold golden band slide onto his finger and he couldn't help but admire the small ruby like stones that were embedded in his ring.

"Germany Beilschmidt will you take me as your wife to hold and to love until we pass or our country's fade?" Italy gulped as the words escaped from his lips.

"Ja, my dearest, you will never fade with me around." Ludwig took the ring that Feli held and slid it onto his ring finger and waited for the twelve words to be said so he may take his newly made bride and kiss him deeply.

"I know pronounce you husband and wi-" Germany didn't wait for the priest to finish his sentence before he pulled the Italian as close to him as he possible could and kissed him deeply and passionately, Italy repaying the kiss.

The crowd cheered and all had bright eyes with tears or happiness for the newlyweds all except one. The grooms brother, Prussia or otherwise known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. He clapped and smiled, but they were fake and had a cold edge to them. No one could hear him over the sound of the clapping but under his breath he spoke to himself.

"You were to be mine, stupid boy. My brother will die and then you will be mine. For it is only out of kindness that a brother would let his siblings' widowed wife into his home."

**So there we are! =^.^= so sorry it's taken so long! Home work has been piled up lately with finals coming up and all! Hope to have Chapter two out soon and my other stories completed or close to soon! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So hear is Chapter 2! Thank you for your comments and likes to this story. I am sorry if it does not appeal to you for one reason or another. This chapter contains smut, don't like don't read.**

The rest of the night went by quickly for both Germany and Italy, the toasts the fun little games, everything. Italy couldn't wait for the final part of the wedding reception, the first dance. Germany couldn't wait for what was to come in the bedroom after the dance.

Italy first danced with his family, his brother Romano and his Grandfather, Holy Rome. It was a quick simply dance for them both, enough for them to give their blessing and good hopes for the marriage before giving up the Italian to dance with his new husband.

"Feli." Germany couldn't help but smile at the shorter boy who stood before him. "May I have this dance meine Liebe." Italy nodded and placed his hands on the Germans shoulder. "Of course."

Italy blushed as he felt the German place his strong hands on his waist and hip area. A sweet song began to play, Jason Mraz's song "I won't give up."

No words were spoken between the two. They simply gazed into each other's eyes with love and compassion for each other. As the song ended a cheering and clapping sequence went on between the small amounts of guests left.

Italy smiled and blushed as he stepped closer to Germany. Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a seductive grin. He had waited the five years since Italy had been staying with him up until their wedding. He could wait no longer.

With one swift fluid motion the German had the small Italian in his arms bridal style and marched out of the ballroom. This received a good number of whistles and perverted sayings from France as he left. All of which caused Italy to blush tomato red.

The moment Germany reached the hotel bedroom he closed to door behind him with his foot, trying to ignore those blasted kisses that Italy was placing along his jawline. "Tease!"

Germany tossed the smaller male onto the bed and quickly crawled so he lay over him. "You damn sexy creature why'd I have to fall for you?"

Italy giggled and began to kiss the Germans jaw again, getting a soft moan from the larger man made Italy grin with delight. "Vee ~ Germany has a weakness!"

"Hush!" Germany quieted Italy with their lips crashing together. Italy wrapped his arms around the German and kissed back. "G-Germany.."

Italy watched panting form the lust filled kiss as the German slowly but efficiently stripped them both of their clothes. "L-Look who is being the tease now!" This created a laugh from Ludwig who pulled the Italian into his lap.

"Italy this is your first time right?" Italy blushed and nodded Germany.

"Ok, this is going to hurt a little ok? I'll be carefully with you though I promise, if you ever want me to stop tell me." This caused the Italian to blush again but he nodded and hissed in pain and discomfort as a single digit slid into him.

The German waited moving his finger slowly. Italy panted with the discomfort as he felt another finger penetrate him that was until Ludwig hit his sweet spot.

"L-Ludwig!" Italy held his breath trying not to scream as the dull pain was taken over by pure bliss. Germany smiled as the discomfort faded from his lovers face adding the final digit to prepping his Italian as best as possible.

Germany trembled in excitement and need as Italy moaned and whimpered when the fingers slipped out of him. "D-don't stop!" "I'm not that was the before show this is the show." With that Germany slid his length into Italy slowly Italy winced in pain again and it took him a short while before he gave Germany the go.

Germany nodded towards Italy before he gently began to move his pace as it sped up quickly and the Italian squirmed and moaned as the German hit his prostate every time.

"Ludwig! I-I'm not going to l-last!" Italy cried out as the German pounded into his small body. Germany was panting by this point and new his climax was also near. "Go."

Italy screamed Germanys name at the top of his lungs and came, Germany followed suit short after. Italy lay back engulfed by Germanys arms as they caught their breath.

"You ok Italy?" Germany looked at his tired and warn out Italian. "Si." Italy was exhausted and tired as he began to doze off into sleep.

"Italy?" Germany looked at Italy again. "Ich liebe dich."

"ti amo Germany." With that both men fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

**Hear it is! Chapter to! Hope you all like and sorry if I failed miserably!**


	3. Atention readers

you know fanfiction is taking down users and their stories please help stop read this and paste it to your pro file and give it to another till fanfiction notices

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

(add your name)

and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting ff to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of fanfiction

coby this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to fanfiction stafF


End file.
